


Ouroborus

by pearlyquill (TheQuiescentQuill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Rating May Change, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuiescentQuill/pseuds/pearlyquill
Summary: Everything is calm and peaceful in the wizarding world, children are growing older and discovering themselves a little more. Old enemies are becoming friends. The world continues to spin in an endless circle. Much as the Ouroborus will continue to eat its tail. Cycles repeat and it might just be about to brew over again as never again becomes now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my AU next gen fic for Harry Potter. Warning; this piece ignores most the Cursed Child if not all of it so please don't expect to find much of anything being consistent there e.g. many of the characters have been resorted into different houses. Comments are appreciated! Please enjoy.

The silence in the train carriage was comforting, there was no pressure between its two occupants to talk and Albus appreciated it. He simply listened to the sound of the trains wheels rushing across the tracks as the train made its way to its destination. The process of going to Hogwarts was more-often-than-not stressful but the train journey across was probably his favourite aspect, just him and his best friend and peaceful, relaxed silence. Scorpius was settled on the opposite side of the carriage, his nose buried in a book. This was not unusual, but he seemed almost nervous. Scorpius hadn’t been himself recently. There hadn’t been that level of contact he was used to, the hugs and brushes of arms and shoulders. Scorpius’ seemed to have completely retracted himself recently.  
  
       Albus turned his head out towards the window, noting the condensation on the window and the little raindrop that was running down the glass. He remembered being a child and racing rain drops down the window panes of his grandparents’ home with his siblings and cousins when it was too wet to play outside, James usually won but this mostly down to the fact that the raindrop he picked never quite stayed the same. Just as he was settling back into staring at nothing, Scorpius’ voice broke the silence between them.

       “Did you know that Griffins are considered to be symbolic of divinity?”

       “Pardon?”

       “Griffins, the uh… The Bird-Lions? They’re considered symbols of divinity because they are made up of the two animals, Lions and Eagles, that are considered to be the kings of the beasts and the birds. Respectively, of course.”

       Albus blinked for a moment, studying his friend carefully with a raised eyebrow. The corners of his lips turning upwards slightly in a small smile, “And I need to know this because?” He asked, tone teasing.  
  
       “Because it is an interesting fact.” Scorpius stated evenly, as though the statement explained everything. “And because it is essential knowledge if one should want to go into magical zoology.”

  
       “Uh-huh…” Albus began, shifting in his seat. “Well in a lot of muggle mythology the Snake is synonymous with deceit.”

       Scorpius snorted, snapping his book shut and gently balancing it on his knee before meeting Albus’ eye. “Snakes aren’t all the same.”  
  
       “Well, does that then mean that all griffins are not divine?” He asked, tilting his head. He watched his friend’s expression change from aghast to thoughtful in an instant. His brows furrowed as he appeared to chew the inside of his cheek.

       “That is a fair question my friend.” He stated after a moment. “My father always said that assumptions could kill.” Scorpius’ head turned out towards the window momentarily and Albus watched him quietly. There was something very regal about him, his back was straight and he sat with an air of circumstance that he hadn’t remembered him ever having. A shiver ran down his spine. He almost jumped when Scorpius’ head snapped back around, eyes meeting his own.  
  
       “How are you feeling about going into fifth year?” He asked, Albus blinked as he strained to think about what he thought of their current situation.

       “I hadn’t thought much about it.” He stated easily, slouching just slightly. “Well, maybe I had a bit but… It can’t be much different to usual.”

       “I don’t know about that,” His blond friend observed, “I think things are going to change this year… Something just seems different, like… In the air and stuff.”

      Albus almost had to stop himself laughing as he sat up straight leaning towards Scorpius a little, messy black hair falling across his forehead a little. He found himself grinning. “Have you been reading into divination again? You do know it’s a load of bollocks, right?” He watched as Scorpius’ jaw tightened a little and tilted his head. “I mean… Tea leaves can’t really tell your future.”

      “It wasn’t divination,” Scorpius defended, “I just… Albus, you’ve said it yourself, your dad’s been obsessing over some huge case that the ministry doesn’t want getting out into the world? My dad’s been really uneasy recently.” Albus was hit with a sense that Scoprius was legitimately concerned about the things that seemed to be brewing under the surface. If he was honest with himself, he was equally as nervous about it but it wasn’t anything that had ever concerned them before so he doubted it should start now. Leaning forward he gently patted Scorpius on his knee.  
  
       “Nothing bad is going to happen.” The words seemed hollow, even to Albus but Scorpius reluctantly relaxed. They sat like that for a moment longer before Scorpius cleared his throat and Albus retracted his hand, a strange heat burned in his cheeks. He sat back and breathed a slow sigh, turning his head to look out towards the window for a moment.

       It was hard, he supposed, to think that for all that he knew there was still stuff that he would never really be able to comprehend and things his parents still felt were too heavy for him to bear. Still, it was easy to ignore things when they were things his father was concerned about, Albus would never admit it but part of him kept as far out of his father’s business as he could. Harry was difficult to get along with at the best times, Albus sometimes wondered if his father’s brooding was all purely down to work stress but part of him doubted that if he approached his father that his dad would likely just ignore him.

       “Hey, Albus?”

       “Yes?”

        “No matter what occurs we’re going to stay friends, right?” His voice was anxious, questioning as his eyes searched Albus’ face. He found himself smiling as he folded his arms across his chest.

       “Of course we are, you dickhead.”

        Scorpius grinned, apparently relieved, “Good.” He seemed to relax as he sat back into the seat, he jumped when the glass of the door knocked. Lifting his head, Albus found his cousin, Rose Weasley, peering in at him before promptly opening the door and sitting down in a flurry of school robes and papers.

       “Have you guys read the curriculum for this year? I think I shall die.”

       “You think we’re at all prepared for the school year?”

       “I’ve read it.” Scorpius cut in indignantly, his body language having changed the moment that Rose stepped into the carriage. Albus’ stomach prickled with jealousy as he watched them talk, finding himself falling into silence for the last leg of the journey.

 

 -

 

       When the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, Albus found himself swallowed up in the rush to get out. Surrounded by students and teachers and people and bustle. Scorpius stood to his left, he felt his fingers curl around the edge of his school robes to prevent separation in the mass of movement. Straining his head he caught sight of his brother, James, chatting to a Ravenclaw. Garnet Vendrix, pretty and tall and likely everything James Potter might have been interested in. She was also one hundred percent not interested and one hundred out of his league which offered Albus strange satisfaction in knowing that there was at least one person that James couldn’t weasel his way around.

       Lily was arm in arm with Iris Parkinson-Zabini, one of many children belonging to Professor Pansy Parkinson and Lily’s closest confidant. Lily’s green robes flapped as she walked and Albus found himself more secure remembering she was a Slytherin too. Everything seemed relatively normal, relatively relaxed.

       He caught sight of Amber Longbottom gently linking her arm with Hugo, their matching yellow ties had always left Albus vaguely amused because Hugo had been his Uncle’s last hope to have a child in Gryffindor. Rose having been sorted into Ravenclaw after some debate from the hat, she had apparently been difficult to sort correctly. He recalled that Hugo had apparently avoided telling his parents where he’d been sorted for as long as he could.

      “You look really distracted.” Rose spoke, almost indignantly in his ear as they walked together.

      “I kinda am.” He stated after a moment of consideration and with that they fell into relative silence as they began the process of being herded through the station.

 

- 

 

The arrival at Hogwarts and the sorting went by quickly, food was had and James Potter was amusing himself at the Gryffindor table. His eyes scanned the Great Hall as he studied the people milling around. He could see his brother and sister, both settled comfortably in their respective places and he felt himself relax a little. As though knowing they were okay helped with his own paranoia.

       Satisfied, his eyes went back to scanning the tables around him. He found his eyes landing on the Ravenclaw Table. Specifically, on his current favourite target. Garnet was pretty, dark eyes and dark hair and tawny coloured skin, a smattering of freckles crossed her nose and as James had discovered in the time they’d spent together her mother was Japanese. She was, almost, beautiful. James would never come straight out and call her that word, it was _too_ intimate for what they were. Though sometimes, like when they’d stood on the astronomy tower late at night last year, she took his breath away. There was something about her being excited (Not an emotion she readily expressed) that meant he couldn’t help but feel excited with her. She was a creature all her own, he had decided.  
  
       A hand on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts and his head spun to meet the eyes of a fellow Gryffindor, Ethan Hawthorne. The boy was quiet but friendly and he took his position next to James with a smarmy grin slapped on his face.  
  
       “You tried actually talking to her like she’s a person yet?” He asked, nodding his head in the direction of the girl across the room. James snorted and found his nose turning upwards.

       “Like she’d be good enough for me.” He spoke, his tone haughty but part of him wanted to smack himself for ever having made the statement.  


       “Well judging by her opinion of you, I don’t think you’d stand a chance.” The statement was made to goad him, Ethan’s eyes were fixed on James’. There was something almost piercing about the stare and wolfish grin that crossed his mouth. James had never really considered that Ethan was one of the few people he’d deemed worthy enough to be part of his entourage but sometimes a part of him wondered if there was a hint of something else in Ethan’s eyes and gait.

      “She wishes.” He stated lamely after a moment. Ethan guffawed with warm laughter before he sat back a little.

      “No,” Another voice chimed in, “She doesn’t.” Rose had apparently made her rounds to him this time. James was certain he’d seen her with his brother earlier, the blue tie she wore matched Garnet’s and she was apparently someone Rose Weasley had a great deal of time and respect for. “Anyway, she has a _boyfriend_.” His redheaded cousin spoke matter-of-factly and James was reminded of that minor detail.

     “She can’t resist me.” He said, chest puffing out a little. “I am, after all, son of the chosen one, filled with charisma and most importantly, _famous_.” Rose simply offered a snort in response to him.

       “Somehow,” Ethan spoke calmly, “I don’t think she’s that invested in your being famous.”  
       “And anyway, you’re nothing if not shallow, proud and selfish.” Rose stated, her tone cutting and eerily like her mother’s. “Plus, you made her cry in June because you shacked up with Cecila Gray.”

     “It wasn’t like we were dating.” His cousin made a disgusted.  
     “You have no concept of women my friend.” Ethan said smoothly.

 

-

 

As people began to file out after dinner, prefects leading their respective first years to their dormitories, James managed to catch Garnet by the arm. Which she promptly yanked from him and turned on her heel, spinning to face him.

      “I thought we’d had this discussion earlier, Potter.” There was venom in her tone. “I’m not interested.”

     “I just wanted to say congratulations, Vendrix.” A strange lump formed in his throat. “I’m sure you and whatever dick head you’re dating’ll serve you well.” He snorted, nose turning up just slightly.

     Garnet’s top lip drew back in something akin to a snarl, “Listen, you’re to stay away as far away from me as you can.” Her back was straight, she was facing him head on and he couldn’t meet her eye. Something like guilt bloomed in his stomach, another part of him found her more attractive for it. She’d never taken his shit before and he sincerely doubted she would start now.

      “I won’t miss you.” The words rushed out of his mouth before he had the time to stop them and he watched her expression falter. “We weren’t really that close anyway.” James found himself wishing he could push his words back down his throat but he doubted it would help now. When he met her eye again her eyes were daggers.

      “And I won’t fucking miss you either.” There was more bite in that one sentence than he’d ever heard from her and faster than he could stop her she turned on her heel and dispersed from his sight and James Potter, Gryffindor playboy, felt his heart sink like a stone into his stomach.

 

- 

 

Lily Potter was arguably the most stable of her siblings, she didn’t have the same anger ingrained into her very being that Albus did but she supposed she didn’t have James’ insecurities. She was also arguably the most like their mother, red haired and dark eyed with more than enough of a rebellious streak in her.  
  
     While her parents had been surprised when Albus had been sorted into Slytherin they were apparently certain Lily would go into Gryffindor. Nope apparently. She still didn’t quite understand why there was so much weight put on Gryffindor in their house, the two houses weren’t that different after all. I mean they’d all been certain her mother would be sorted into Slytherin and she didn’t see that it would be such a stretch that she should have ended up there.

       Iris interrupted her thoughts with a delighted laugh, apparently, her book was entertaining and Lily couldn’t help but smile towards her. That was her best friend, the daughter of two scorned Slytherins and perhaps the nicest person Lily had ever chanced to meet ever. Plus, Professor Parkinson was a cool teacher.

      “What’re you ever laughing about?” Lily quizzed, shifting and craning her head to get a look at the pages that had so captivated her friend.

       “Nothing!” The book was turned from Lily’s sight and she found herself pouting a little, Iris always found the most _interesting_ books.

      “At least tell me what it is! Oh don’t tease!”

       “It’s one of those romance novels.” Iris stated casually, “It’s my mum’s.” Lily erupted into giggles as she reached out to grab the book and turn it towards her, eyes scanning the page she found her cheeks and ears burning as she realised what it was about. She lifted her head to meet Iris’ eyes.

       “I told you!”

       The moment was spoilt when Camille DuMont rushed into the room straight towards the other Slytherin prefects, in moments every older Slytherin was rushing from the common room before Lily even knew what had happened. Chaos rarely exploded in the underwater room and so it was even more surprising when she seen Albus scurrying towards the door. Reaching out she grabbed for the cuff of Albus’ robe and tugged it enough that his eyes turned to meet her face.

      “What’s happened?” She asked, voice commanding and Albus seemed to debate what he was to say for a moment before Camille was suddenly herding everyone into their respective dorm rooms.  
      Somewhere down the hall Lily Luna Potter heard the distressed shouts of people and knew in that moment that things were going to get very chaotic.

 

- 

 

Someone stood on the top of the Hogwarts Battlements, eyes trained on the Quiddith Pitch as smoke floated up from the huge arena. Their figure cloaked in black they stood in silence as another individual dressed in similar garb scrambled up to stand beside them, breathing heavy and uncomfortable.  
      The first person’s hand extended to grip the pale fingers of the others, black chipped nail polish and lightly blue fingers were clutched in lightly tanned skin.

       “So, it’s done?” The second figure questioned, a hint of worry in their voice, anticipation almost.

      “The first warning sign has arrived, sweet.” The other figure murmured, tugging the other closer to their body. Arms snaking around their waist the two stood in silence for a long while.

      “Are you sure your parents were right?” The Second One asked softly.

      “Of course, they were.” There was a pause. “We should leave.” And so they departed without further words.

 

-

 

      On the quidditch pitch, burning in fire of magical origin was the symbol for everlasting life, the ouroborous. Minerva McGonagall was perplexed as her eyes turned to the staff members who had been pulled from their rooms late in the night to study the phenomenon. Neville Longbottom’s eyes were filled with something she recognised, akin to fear and defiance in one moment.

      “It’s unnatural.” Pansy Parkinson stated, Minerva’s eyes swerved to her. “This is dark magic.” It had often been said that once you tasted dark magic you would never be able to forget the charismatic draw.

       “No, you are indeed correct. It should not be.” Minerva spoke after a moment of thoughtful silence. “This can mean one of two things.”

      “Someone is using illegal magic for an elaborate prank,” Neville stated.

      “Or someone is sending us a sign.” Pansy concluded, dark eyes ringed in fire.

       “I am inclined to believe,” The headmistress spoke with a sigh, “That it might be the latter.”


End file.
